Un rumor de humanos, y también marinos
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un rumor que se cuenta de boca en boca, entre los moradores de Touo. -¡Tch, sirenas! -se quejó el señor de esas tierras. -Sólo eso me faltaba... Esta historia pertenece a la convocatoria #AoKaHappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x1O, en Facebook :)


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Como ya habrán leído en el summary, esta historia es parte de la convocatoria_ **#AoKaHappyWishes** _del grupo_ **AoKaga 5x1O** _, en Facebook :) la dinámica fue un intercambio de fics, y les confieso que este me dio un taaanto de trabajo ya que es para alguien muy especial y también pq elegí un AU que no había escrito, ¡realmente confío no haberlo hecho tan mal! u v u_

 _Mi querida_ **Dashi Schwarzung** _, esto es para tú :) un poco de todo lo que te gusta, con mucho amorshhh..._

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

 **"Un rumor de humanos, y también marinos."**

 _Sirenas_ , ¡estaba harto de esa estúpida creencia, rumor, chisme de pueblo o lo que fuese que sea!

Estaba hastiado de escuchar siempre lo mismo por parte de los campesinos de sus tierras.

-Mi señor lo lamentamos, pero todo este mes estuvimos buscando a nuestro hijo, salió con otros muchachos con rumbo a las costas... - suspiro ante la mención de la última parte, ya que con ello podía imaginarse por donde iba el asunto. -Dicen que un tal Akashi -dudó. -Sí, Akashi, se comprometió con una haciéndose de su fortuna. Mi muchacho ilusionado partió con sus amigos apenas escucho el relato de un forastero de esos lares.

Enserio, siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo para con su gente, prefería mostrar su entereza y aguerrido carácter cuando el rey enviase por él para salir comandando alguna cruzada o cualquier otra mínima misión pero ahora enserio le estaban llegando a su límite.

Bastantes años le llevo dejar de ser el muchacho que arremetía ante la primera provocación, y así para sorpresa de muchos, convertirse en el buen señor de las vastas tierras de Touo pero ahora tenía unos grandes impulsos de decirle a ese anciano que su hijo era un tarado, ambicioso y peor aún, libidinoso por andar creyendo todos esos disparates, él es el que debería de estar arando la tierra y no su viejo progenitor.

-Dígame, ¿cuántos chicos se han ido creyendo estos cuentos?

- _Uuuh_ , creo que ya son incontables para mí, señor. - el moreno presionó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, confío que el hombre frente a él no supiera contar más que lo básico porque si no le estaría dando la respuesta a sus pesares actuales. No había la producción indicada en sus tierras porque nadie la trabajaba, los jóvenes se habían marchado en busca de mujeres-pez y los padres por estos ingenuos.

.

-Dai-chan, ¿puedo ir contigo? - pregunto por décima vez la pelirrosa.

-No seas molesta Satsuki, te necesito aquí. -la encaró. -Entre tú e Imayoshi, piensen en algo para que todos los idiotas restantes de la tierra no se larguen en busca de sirenas. Pueden decirles... - medito por un segundo. -¡Que incautaremos a sus padres sino trabajan o yo que sé!

-Al menos iras con Kasamatsu-san. - suspiro la chica. Para que Aomine dijera ese tipo de cosas era porque su carácter ya estaba tomando mandato de su persona y que mejor que no fuera solo a esa misión.

-Dudo que él quiera perder el tiempo en este tipo de salida.

-Está afuera, esperándote. - el moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga, casi hermana, esta vez no se había fijado en que momento había mandado por su hombre de más confianza en el lugar.

-Bocona.

-También te quiero, cuídate.

.

-Kagamicchi, ¿puedo ir contigo? - el pelirrojo, por décima ocasión ignoro la pregunta de su amigo, pero este era insistente y ya le estaba llegando a su límite. -¿Por favooor? ¡Kagamicchi!

-¡Arghhh, que no Kise! Ya te lo había dicho ayer, ya te lo había dicho en la mañana, te lo repito ahora, ¡te quedas! - el triton de cabellos dorados hizo una mueca infantil mientras se ocultaba en una roca a quejarse de su sentencia.

-También quiero ir en busca de Kurokocchi.

-Lo sé, pero conociéndote te perderás y terminaré buscando no a uno, sino a dos percebes tontos.

Al verificar que la costa estuviera sola, el joven sirénido nado hacia las rocas donde, apoyándose de la fuerza de sus brazos, salió del agua para quedar sentado en estas, su hermosa cola rojiza pareció encenderse al contacto del sol.

Kise lo siguió con la mirada desde su lugar donde todavía renegaba ante la decisión de su amigo de ir solo a tierra firme. Kagami insistía en que no sería de ayuda su conocimiento pero claramente sabía mucho más que él sobre los humanos, no por nada se la pasaba en las costas guiñando sus hermosos orbes dorados a las chicas del lugar, quienes sólo reían nerviosas sin acercársele. Él había deducido que era por mera cautela, tal vez creían que era un hombre que se bañaba sin ropas en la orilla del lugar, ya bien había aprendido que la vestimenta era necesaria en tierra.

Lloriqueo de nuevo por lo subestimado que se sentía, él todo lo hacía apoyado por sus observaciones y justo en ese momento se daba cuenta por su don, que el de cola roja había olvidado algo.

-Kagamicchi, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto curioso pero sólo silencio obtuvo de su amigo. Silencio, el batir de las olas y un susurro indescifrable. -¿Qué?

-¡QUÉ CUAL ES EL HECHIZO PARA PODER ESTAR EN TIERRA FIRME! - el rubio se sorprendió para luego sonreír complacido ante la situación de su par.

-No me digas que no te lo sabes... - Kagami afilo más su mirada sobre su burlesco amigo. -¡Es muuuy fácil!

-¡Dímelo de una buena vez! - el rubio bribón nado hacia él mostrando su cola dorada.

-Con una condición. - el pelirrojo se preguntó la forma correcta de ahogar a un tritón ya que Kise lo desquiciaba cada vez que sonreía de esa manera.

.

Era patético. Sólo en el trayecto a las costas se habían encontrado con cada iluso soñador que había salido de sus tierras y colindantes, hambrientos, golpeados y sin una moneda encima. Todos ellos sufrieron las amenazas de Aomine y Kasamatsu.

Tal vez sean apreciados por el Rey Nijimura pero sabían que en el momento en que llegue la fecha de pagar impuestos y estos no se cumplieran, ese aprecio se iría con las dichosas sirenas, seguro.

Siempre han ayudado a su gente pero esta vez, la amenaza era que sino regresaban a casa, sus viejos pagarían las consecuencias. Kasamatsu no replicó la ocurrencia de su amigo, así que Aomine siguió diciéndola a cada uno de los muchachos que encontraba.

Sólo lo había acompañado en su auto decretada misión porque también tenía mocosos bajo su mando que habían huido de sus deberes y eso no se iba a quedar así, a todos ellos los llevaría de regreso a casa.

Tal vez sea muy tonto, pero el moreno y él compartían un pasado similar. No tenían familia. Al menos él no la tenía, ya que a pesar de sus disputas Aomine contaba con Momoi desde que ambos tenían memoria, según sus propias palabras.

Nunca han creído en la esclavitud, ambos eran buenos con la gente a su servicio, pero sí que les enojaba que los jóvenes dejaran a sus padres, la mayoría ancianos solo por una estúpida fantasía para luego volver a los tantos meses de ausencia y que estos los mimaran tal cual los mocosos que en realidad eran.

Querían autoridad, él les daría autoridad. Los patearía a todos hasta enderezar su camino.

.

-Yukio. - lo llamó mientras acampaban en el bosque. -Mañana nos separaremos, iré directo con el tal Akashi.

-Verificaras la historia. - le respondió el más bajo con un toque de burla en la voz.

-Haré que la desmienta, o no sé. Ya sabré cuando este frente a él.

-Como quieras. Sólo no hagas estupideces.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar se separaron. Kasamatsu le había dicho que lo encontraría en el camino ya que si Momoi se enterara de que lo dejó sólo estaría exigiendo explicaciones.

Aomine bufo ante esto, pero sabía que su amigo lo hacía más que para vigilarlo para no tener que intentar una charla con la pelirrosa en la que no articularia ninguna palabra. Deseo que no se encontrara con ninguna chica efusiva por el camino, sino no sabría que le ocurriría.

.

Todo le había salido mal. Desde que piso tierra firme se había encontrado con esas criaturas que tanto le aterrorizaban cuando era pequeño, él toda su vida marina se había mantenido lejos de la tierra y de los hombres que la habitaban, pero a veces esos animales peludos que siempre los acompañaban también iban en sus barcos y cuando lo veían se abalanzaban al mar para atacarlo, los detestaba.

Kuroko en cambio, se hizo amigo de uno que tenía su misma mirada. Desde que el pequeño triton de cola celeste desapareció, el molesto cachorro tampoco volvió a la costa. Por su amigo estaba enfrentando su peor miedo, rompiendo las reglas del mar y huyendo de mujeres e incluso hombres demasiado amistosos con él.

Tal vez en las profundidades fuera uno de los sirénidos más fuertes pero al parecer en tierra era lo que todos le habían llamado _un mocoso de buen ver_. Es cierto, que en profundidad se unían para reproducirse y él aunque todavía no lo realizaba no creía que fuera diferente con los humanos pero erró, ellos a la hora que quieran y por el motivo que fuera estaban dispuestos.

Estar sin camisa era señal de su nuevo conocimiento eso, y estar ahora sin compañero de viaje. Porque sí, Kise había logrado irse con él al final. El rubio había mantenido a los perros lejos de él, parecía entenderse con ellos. Por muy escandaloso que fuera le había hecho ameno el recorrido y en el momento crucial fue quién se dio cuenta de las _obscenas_ intenciones de los posaderos.

-Mi niño, tú también ve por los rumbos que andas. - una anciana le había dicho cuando lo vio salir corriendo de esas calles. Le entregó una capa para cubrirse y luego partir. Kagami deseo que Kise estuviera bien en el lugar donde sea que se encontrara tras separarse huyendo de esa posada perversa.

.

-Yuki, déjame explicarte. - una voz se dejó escuchar por aquella calle solitaria. -¡No seas así! - los golpes, más bien patadas se dejaron escuchar asustando al rubio que se ocultaba más entre las sombras.

-Más te vale estar en Touo a mí regreso. - Kasamatsu le dejo a aquel pelinegro amigo suyo, dinero suficiente para su viaje. -Lo juro Moriyama, te encontraré sino es así y no sólo mis pies conocerás.

Avanzó con paso firme en busca de una posada, ya mañana seguiría su camino. Un gimoteo llamó su atención, y al voltear donde este había salido encontró a un muchachito rubio que seguro era otro ingenuo más en busca de sirenas.

.

Maldita sea su suerte. Creyó que al conocer al castaño ese que se presentó como Sakurai, le iría mejor y podía encaminarse a su destino, Akashi Seijuro.

¡Qué gran error! Es cierto, llegaba a ser fastidioso escuchar al muchacho soltar su interminable ola de disculpas por cualquier cosa, pero le había invitado a comer y eso hablaba bien de él. Todo iba de lo más normal hasta ahí, pero todo cambio cuando ese tipo malhumorado y gritón apareció, él se presentó y agradeció a Wakamatsu, compañero del disculpón el que hayan compartido sus alimentos con un extraño.

Todo lo que aconteció después le hizo confirmar lo que siempre había creído, que sus similares en tierra eran tontos. Él no quería aprovecharse de Sakurai ni nada de lo que ese tipo comenzó a acusarlo, decidió partir de una buena vez y a alejarse de ellos, aún con el infinito disculpar de fondo fue empujado hasta encontrarse acorralado entre el cuerpo de Wakamatsu y un árbol.

.

-¡Ryo! - ni siquiera lo había mirado y aquel joven castaño ya había soltado su primera disculpa. -Eres el único chico al que no esperaba encontrarme aquí.

-¡Aomine-sama! Lo siento, lo siento, realmente no quería venir pero lo siento, es que Wakamatsu-san insistió... - a unos metros delante suyo se dejó escuchar las injurias del otro muchacho por la traición de su amigo, causando de paso la misma reacción que la que tuvo este con el moreno. -¡Lo siento Wakamatsu-san!

Aomine sintió su sien palpitar ante la escena, mejor le hubiera valido mantener a Kasamatsu a su lado y no separarse buscando información sobre los lugares de avistamiento de las sirenas.

De repente un brillo rubí captó su atención percatándose de paso que Wakamatsu en ningún momento lo había mirado ni se había acercado dónde él. Frunció el entrecejo al notar que su entretenimiento venía del muchacho que tenía acorralado contra aquel árbol.

-¡Wakamatsu! - el nombrado respondió al llamado sin liberar al muchacho pelirrojo. -Por tu bien, déjalo.

-¿Y si no qué? - respondió de mala gana, acercándose aún más a Kagami. -Vine por un motivo, y nadie arruinara el momento.

Sintiéndose descubierto aunque en realidad no fuera así, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, darle un puñetazo a ese tipo molesto.

-No puedes decir que no te lo merecías idiota. - el moreno bajo del caballo, acercándose a paso veloz donde su conocido y el muchacho pero este salió corriendo al verlo.

-¡No me lo merecía! - recriminó al notar que su agresor huía. Tal vez lo haya malentendido o algo, él quería estar con Sakurai y el chico se apareció para terminar golpeándolo, peor aún con el imbécil de Aomine viendo.

.

Después de mandar de regreso a los jóvenes a su hogar, Aomine siguió su camino. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con el tritón.

-¡Oi! - dudó. -¡Pelirrojo!

-¡Que quiere! - le atacó, no planeaba dejar que le impidieran seguir su camino por algún reclamo o algo parecido.

-¿Sirenas? - el pelirrojo tragó grueso, lo habían descubierto. -Seguro eres otro que cree en ellas.

-¿Hah? - logró articular, entonces su real forma seguía a salvo.

-¿De dónde vienes? - silencio. -¿A dónde vas? - Kagami ahora si pensó en una respuesta, le era de suma importancia.

-Busco a un amigo, Akashi Seijurou fue quien lo vio por última vez, así que necesito encontrarlo.

Aomine había creído que aquel chico era otro iluso soñador, ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Le ofreció su ayuda sin dudar, realmente parecía que el de mirada rubí la necesitaba.

No se había pronunciado el atardecer cuando ya habían tenido su primer conflicto, Aomine insistía en que montara el caballo ya que tardarían más si el pelirrojo seguía caminando. Después de un rato, Kagami accedió y para no pensar tanto en la cercanía con ese extraño lo cuestionó por su mención anteriormente sobre las sirenas.

.

Había pasado un rato escuchando a Aomine, sus razones por la que había emprendido la ardua tarea de ubicar a su gente. Discutió con él sobre lo tonto que era la idea de incautar a la familia por culpa de los irresponsables hijos, aunque el peliazul trataba de explicarle de forma más sencilla la situación, seguía sin entender que aquello era sólo una treta del moreno.

-Entonces, eres uno de los que no cree hasta ver pruebas... - murmuro para sí mismo el pelirrojo.

Aomine le escucho y le respondió sin más. -Y tú, ¿no piensas igual?

Kagami quedó pensativo, al final él se encontraba en busca de un amigo que había creído en algo en lo que él no hacía. -Creo en el amor Kagami-kun, y saldré para verlo de cerca. - eso le había dicho Kuroko, días antes de su desaparición.

-Creo que sí. - miró de soslayo a Aomine. -Creo que soy igual a ti. - siguieron el camino en silencio pensando en sus objetivos personales y en los amigos a los que no habían encontrado aún.

.

Un par de días habían transcurrido con Kagami a su lado, durante el trayecto habían adquirido un nuevo entretenimiento, desmentir charlatanes que decían tener una sirena en su poder. Todo esto porque el pelirrojo insistía en verificar cada vez que escuchaban a algún tipo hablando de ello, cada vez que esto ocurría Kagami parecía volver a respirar en ese momento.

Por su parte Kagami había aprendido a tratar con el moreno, parecía seguro ante lo que hacía.

.

Decidió que pasarían la noche en una posada, Kagami estaba cansado y había comenzado a dormitar en su pecho, además su caballo también necesitaba un descanso después de llevar a ambos desde el atardecer y eso sin contar que ya se habían aprovechado del pobre animal unas cuantas veces más en el camino.

-Kagami. - le llamó tranquilo para no asustarlo, pero después de la quinta vez optó por un método más primitivo. -¡Un perro, cuidado! - tal vez se iría al infierno, pero sentir como el joven pelirrojo se aferraba a él e incluso giraba veloz en la montura y le apresaba la cintura con sus piernas se había sentido perturbadoramente bien.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? - cuestionó histérico al mayor, pero observar ese hipnótico azul en la mirada de este lo tranquilizo. Le recordaba tanto a las profundidades del océano que tanto amaba.

El vaho de sus alientos se unía enseñándoles lo que en realidad sus bocas parecían desear.

-Fue una broma. - le confesó Aomine muy cerca de sus labios. Kagami enrojeció tanto de vergüenza como de enojo y haciendo uso de su agilidad bajo del caballo, en otro momento hubiera seguido caminando para no escucharlo pero se encontraban en un área con gente extraña y eso le recordó un poco a la callejuela donde vio a Kise por última vez.

Aun así, agredió al moreno con los mismos insultos que aprendió de él. Para luego dar a conocer la necesidad de su estómago. -Tengo hambre.

-¿Y cuando no? - se burló del pelirrojo y su enorme apetito. Entregó a su caballo al encargado del establo para luego ingresar a la posada. -Comamos y vallamos a dormir, mañana llegaremos donde el tal Akashi.

.

La mujer rubia encargada del lugar, los atendió espléndidamente. Aomine no pudo evitar mirar sus atributos y aunque sólo habían sido unos segundos eso le valió una mala mirada de parte de Kagami, aunque no había entendido el porqué de esa reacción realmente.

Aunque sólo planeaban comer y dormir, los planes al final cambiaron.

Se asearían y por ello los habían llevado a una habitación apartada, el interior estaba dividido por una cortina y detrás de esta habían dos tinas de losa ya con agua para su uso.

Cuando les llevaron el agua caliente, Kagami ya se encontraba dentro de la tina. En ningún momento había dicho palabra alguna, Aomine supuso que seguía enojado por la broma del perro pero el pelirrojo en realidad estaba más ocupado en saber porque le enojo tanto que el moreno mirara a esa chica y la mejor forma que encontró para pensar era tratar de sumergirse en esa pequeña bañera.

-Deja de tirar el agua, pareces un pez. - el moreno le hablo ya frente a él. -¿Agua caliente? - el más joven a penas escucho la última parte, y sin pensar asintió.

Aomine diluyo el agua lentamente en la tina de Kagami, tampoco quería quemarlo y que este ande más enojado de lo que parecía. El sonrojo en el rostro del chico se hizo presente, si hubiera prestado atención habría sabido que ese carmín más que por el agua era su culpa. Menos mal Kagami podía ahogar su otra reacción bajo esta.

Se despabilo, ante el primer pensamiento sobre Kagami viéndose lindo con ese rubor en el rostro. No sabía que tenía ese chico que lo atraía tanto, desde las noches pasadas en las que se dormía a su lado tratando de resistir la guardia para que el descansará y luego se acomodaba en su hombro, lo notó. Cada detalle en él era único, pero eso no cambiaba que seguía siendo un hombre y que Kagami era más joven que él.

Aunque, ¿cuándo le había dado importancia a lo que pensara la gente de él?

.

Después de un rato, Kagami abandono la sala de baño. Aomine le dijo que pidiera algo de comer pero que de preferencia no se comiera su parte, el comentario otra vez le valió un insulto del menor.

Enserio intentó no mirar al chico pero falló vilmente ante el par de tonificados glúteos que se le presentaron como un manjar a un mendigo. -Será un mocoso pero un mocoso bien desarrollado. - reconoció en su mente.

.

Había tenido que salir del cuarto de baño rápido, era obvio que era muy infantil de su parte tratar de sumergirse en una tina como si esta fuera el océano.

No había logrado relajarse del todo y más con el moreno a su lado, su cuerpo era tan atractivo que incluso hizo reaccionar su ahora, cuerpo humano y una parte de él sabía que si estuviera en su forma real ocurriría lo mismo.

Trato de distraerse en la habitación, esa que luego compartirían los dos. Su miembro se sacudió ante la idea, era tan complicado este cuerpo del cual ya había aprendido muchas cosas por si sólo pero el cómo tratar sus nuevos impulsos sexuales, eso era tema distinto ya que en profundidad nadie le había atraído tanto como Aomine.

Su erección no desaparecía, y hasta para él era obvio que no podía salir así, tenía que hacer algo.

Y entonces, la curiosidad lo dominó. Deslizó su mano por su entrepierna, sintiéndose mejor con el tacto, se apresuró a sacar su erecto miembro de ese pantalón que lo aprisionaba como una celda a un ladrón.

-Hmggh. - sus movimientos eran inexpertos, y un tanto bruscos pero ello no le quitaba lo placenteros que eran para el joven. -Ao-mine.

Imaginaba como sería el tacto del moreno sobre su falo, su fantasía era necesaria ya que sólo él podía apagar ese incendio que sentía internamente. Gemía bajo y a pesar de ello quién lo veía por la apertura de la puerta lo escuchaba como si estuviera a su lado.

-Joder, este chico me va a volver loco. - exclamó ante la vista de Kagami corriéndose en su propia mano. Cerró la puerta de la habitación para huir de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

.

Sólo terminó de enfriarse y de armarse de autocontrol para no tirársele encima al muchacho como cualquier animal en celo ya que después de verle el cuerpo mientras se aseaba y luego en la habitación tocándose no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo, se dirigió a la planta baja de la posada esperando encontrarlo comiendo. Kagami no solía hablar mucho en ese momento, así que podría reunir más paz interna mientras tanto pero no fue así, no encontró a nadie.

Ni a Kagami, ni a la rubia para que le dijera el paradero del muchacho, así que subió de nuevo a su habitación y ahí lo encontró.

Aunque hubiera preferido que estuviera solo y no con ella. Arrugo el entrecejo al escuchar lo afectuosa que era esa encargada con su muchacho y lo peor de todo es que este le correspondía.

Logró mironear al interior pero esto sólo lo enfureció más, ya que observó como en ese momento se le ofrecía un tarro de cerveza al menor. ¿Que intentaba esa?

-Kagami. - hablo autoritario mientras ingresaba a la habitación. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada retadora a la que el moreno le había dirigido. -No tomes eso. - le había dicho con sólo ese momento en que las miradas azul y roja se encontraron.

Aomine despidió serio a la rubia, quien notando la tensión en el ambiente quiso hacer una pequeña travesura ya que al final la cerveza era para el mayor pero este ni tiempo de explicarse le dio así que se aguantaba, se acercó donde el de ojos rubíes y prosiguió a despedirse dejando en las comisuras de esos inocentes labios, un beso.

Claro, si se podía llamar como tal ya que sólo había sido un ligero roce, pero Aomine no sabía eso. Desde la posición que estaba, eso fue un beso.

Cuando se encontraron por fin solos, el de ojos zafiros atacó. -Haces amigos bastante rápido, tanto que olvidan que eres un mocoso.

Y de nuevo esa palabra se repetía. Sabía que los humanos usaban un sin fin de estas para herir, y aquella en especial se quedaba diminuta ante las primeras pero nada quitaba que su orgullo sufriera cuando Aomine lo trataba como si fuera un pequeño indefenso y tonto.

Tomó el tarro de cerveza y mirando desafiante a Aomine, se la bebió completa. No es como si fuera a morirse por ello, pensó para sí mismo mientras se acomodada en su asiento dispuesto a comer.

-Eso fue muy maduro Kagami. - las palabras del moreno mandaron a segundo lugar de importancia los alimentos ahí en la mesa. El primer lugar era decirle sus verdades al peliazul.

Empezó como desde que se los aprendió, con insultos del léxico de Aomine. Después con el clásico, de donde yo vengo ya soy un hombre y así, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación termino hablando de las tardes en profundidad con Tatsuya, su hermano.

-Y n-adamos hasta donde nuestro cuerpo nos dejó. - las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagami le iniciaron otro ataque de celos al moreno. -Él no me trata como un tonto.

Ignorando el puchero infantil del menor, habló. -Seguro es igual de inmaduro que tú. - y de cierta forma no lo dudaba, al ver a Kagami tambalearse por una cerveza le hacía pensar quien era la mala influencia, ese pelinegro de quien le contaba.

-Te voy a enseñar lo inmaduro que puedo ser. - se abalanzó sobre el moreno para golpearlo, comprobando para sí mismo que era un tritón sin tolerancia al alcohol ya que tropezó en el primer paso que había dado. Se llevó a Aomine al piso con él, aun así trato de acertar aunque sea un golpe en el rostro moreno pero, sólo logró rozarlo y que lo tuvieran inmovilizado de los brazos aún encima del agredido.

De nuevo se repitió la escena de cuando llegaron a la posada, así como también esa distancia que aunque separaba sus bocas, seguía siendo un insulto a la decencia pero, Kagami no dejaría que se quedara de esa forma.

Se le fue a los labios, chocando brusco al instante, los lameaba desesperado ya que el moreno no le había liberado los brazos y temía ser alejado en cualquier momento. Logró colarse en la boca del peliazul, y en el instante en que ambas lenguas se saludaron el afloje en las manos de Kagami se dejó sentir.

Y ahí apareció el Aomine impulsivo del pasado, si Kagami lo quería, él no era nadie para negársele. Además no era de piedra y su miembro activo ante la frotación del más joven lo demostraba.

 _Lo tomaría como él y su cuerpo lo pedían, lo haría suyo y ya mañana pensaría en lo ocurrido._ Lo haría gemir su nombre mientras le besaba la espalda, ¿que tenía ese muchacho que por azar del destino terminó en su camino?

.

Después del acto, se dejó caer sobre el pelirrojo. Aspirar su aroma era embriagante pero no podía quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, el quejido de Kagami se lo advirtió. -¡Estas pesado idiota!

Se dio vuelta en la cama, saliendo del interior del muchacho, lo atrajo hacia sí un tanto posesivo pero, Kagami se dejó hacer disfrutando de su cercanía.

.

Los golpeteos en la puerta eran molestos, sabía que tenían que seguir su camino pero nunca le dijo a la rubia que fuera a levantarlos. De mala gana se dirigió a callar a quien osaba despertarlo, Kagami se enrosco en la sabana como si con esto ya no escuchara más ruido.

-¡Qué diablos quiere! - el pelinegro detrás de la puerta sonrió con una vena palpitante en el rostro. _¿Que se cree este imbécil para gritarme?_

-Sabía que era tu caballo. - rechinó los dientes dándole a entender a Aomine que luego tendría que saldrá cuentas con él.

-Uh, Yukio. No sabía que eras tú. - habló mientras se hurgaba la oreja. El pelinegro se enojó más ante ese gesto grosero, el rubio a su lado ya había aprendido a huir del más bajo cuando comenzaba a irritarse pero estaba muy entretenido mironeando dentro del cuarto de aquel moreno, no creía que Kasamatsu arremetiera contra él sin razón por ello.

Debajo de las sabanas emergió una cabellera rojiza que Kise bien conocía. -¿Kagamicchi? - tanto Aomine como Kasamatsu miraron interrogantes al rubio. El primero más receloso que el segundo. -¡Kagamicchi, eres tú!

Kise paso sin respeto alguno al interior del cuarto para abalanzarse sobre la cama, el moreno fue más rápido que él atajándolo en el acto.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿K-Kise? - al parecer el estado adormilado en el que se encontraba no lo estaba timando, era su escandaloso amigo el que lo llamaba.

-Kagamicchi, _que bieeen te la pasaste_. - comentó el rubio mientras tocaba el brazo del moreno y le lanzaba una mirada de reclamo a Kasamatsu, él a duras penas había conseguido un beso de él.

Aomine se alejó del gritón muchacho como si de la misma peste se tratara. Ya se enteraría luego de quien era, mientras lo mantendría lejos de su pelirrojo.

.

Se encaminaron donde el tal Akashi, al principio cada par con el tema que les importaba y luego, al ya no resistir la curiosidad Aomine cuestionó a Kagami. -¿A él buscabas?

-S-sí y no, a Kise lo perdí una noche antes de conocerte.

-Sí, menos mal Yukiocchi me rescató. - interrumpió descortés el de orbes doradas, apretujándose al mencionado quien lo empujó en un segundo. -¡Yukiocchi no seas cruel!

-No te rescate de nada. - arguyó el pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas, recordando al mismo tiempo la noche en la que encontró a Ryouta llorando por su amigo perdido. Se veía tan indefenso que aunque no lo reconociera por ello le brindo su ayuda.

Si hubiera sabido que era así de llamativo, tal vez lo hubiera pensado mucho más de dos veces antes de ser altruista.

Kagami observaba a Kise lloriquearle al pelinegro para que no sea tan brusco sin dejar pasar lo diferente que su amigo se veía, al parecer no fue el único en encontrar una buena compañía.

Sintió su rostro arder ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho con Aomine, no le duró mucho caer en cuenta que él había abandonado el océano por un amigo y no por pareja, menos por una humana.

Tal vez debería decirle la verdad al moreno, aunque dudaba siquiera poder demostrar su historia sin suficientemente agua cerca. Se estaba cabreando consigo mismo cuando los labios de Aomine se dejaron sentir en su mejilla. -Llegamos.

.

La casa Akashi más que casa parecía castillo, era una bofetada para los allegados del Rey, al menos así lo pensaron Aomine y Kasamatsu.

- _¡Holaaa! ¿Qué deseaaan?_ \- gritaron desde una torre de vigilancia, por quien parecía ser un guardia, el compañero de este golpeo su casco con la mano ante el comportamiento de su par.

Pensaban si responder a aquel tipo cuando los murmullos de otro armado se dejaron escuchar entre _le dire a Sei-chan que lo quite de ahí_ y _él no tiene porte y no se calla_. Cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada por fin mostró su rostro ante los vigilantes.

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon. ¿Que desean? - saludaron a quien en un principio creyeron una chica, se presentaron adecuadamente y pidieron hablar con Akashi Seijuro.

-Uuhm. - dudó el joven guardia. -No sé si Sei-chan pueda recibirlos. - hizo una mueca que exaspero al menos a tres de los recién llegados. El joven al ver bien al llamativo rubio y el atractivo pelirrojo sonrió por fin. -Sei-chan los recibirá, estoy seguro.

Con un grito la puerta se elevó dándole paso a los ahora, invitados.

.

Apenas los habían dejado ingresar al castillo Akashi y ya el dueño del lugar había aparecido para recibirlos.

Aomine se plantó frente a él para presentarse, Kasamatsu le siguió de cerca mientras Kagami se mantenía en silencio al igual que Kise, para sorpresa del pelinegro.

-Señor agradezco que nos reciba, no le quitaremos mucho tiempo. Soy Aomine Daiki, de Touo. - el señor de Rakuzan asintió para que el moreno prosiguiera. -Quiero cuestionarle sobre una curiosa historia que se está contando sobre usted y que es la causante de la deserción de los jóvenes de mis tierras... - Aomine observó de reojo a Kagami. -También quiero hablar sobre su reciente matrimonio.

-Temo que estas confundido. No estoy casado.

-¡Mientes! Tú te llevaste a Kuroko. - Kagami arremetió contra en anfitrión pero, antes siquiera que alguno de los demás interviniera, loa guardias de Akashi lo tenían de rodillas mientras este le sostenía la barbilla.

-¡Kagami! ¡Kagamicchi! - las voces de Aomine y Kise se dejaron escuchar por el recinto. La del rubio en especial captó la atención de otro morador.

Aomine estaba dispuesto a tomar del cuello a Akashi, pero por fortuna Kasamatsu lo tomó del hombro. No podía arriesgarse a causar conflictos entre ambos sitios, la punzada en el pecho permaneció ahí para su mala fortuna, ¿quién se creía ese enano para doblegar de esa forma y aparte tocar a Kagami?

-Así que son ustedes. - sonrío de una forma que a los recién llegados se les hizo espeluznante, Kasamatsu había colocado detrás suyo a Kise y Aomine escudó a un recién liberado Kagami.

-¡Que rayos le sucede! Es prácticamente un niño.

-Que aparente los dieciséis años no significa que los tenga. - el moreno lo escuchó hablar con una ceja enarcada, ¡que tonterías decía este tipo! -Además, le falta educación y eso aquí o en otro lugar es necesario.

-Sé que su comportamiento no fue el indicado, pero su actitud tampoco. Y si le vuelve a poner un dedo encima... - el más bajo sonrío ante el enojo del peliazul pero, antes de que dijera algo más fue interrumpido por alguien a quien bien conocía.

-Akashi-kun, ¿qué sucede? - el peliceleste causante de las desventuras de los tritones y en parte, de las de Aomine y Kasamatsu, apareció.

-¡Kurokocchiii! - apareció para ser estrujado por un rubio que no notaba la mirada fulminante que un pelinegro le obsequiaba. Aunque realmente, no sólo él lo atacaba de esa forma.

-K-Kise-kun, eres asfixiant-e.

Kagami apunto de replicar la mentira del otro pelirrojo. Fue interrumpido por unos ladridos a lado suyo, ese perro también había aparecido como su amigo y de nueva cuenta quería atacarlo.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! - se aferró al brazo del moreno con fuerza. -Aomine, a-aléjalo. - el moreno abrazo al joven, a pesar de que el cachorro ahora regresaba donde su amo.

Aomine sin soltar a Kagami, se dirigió a Akashi. -Entonces, ¿no está casado señor? - hablo sarcástico, no creía que se atreviera a mentir tan descaradamente con su cónyuge presente.

-Que no lo estoy le he dicho. - respondió sin más.

-Creo que se para dónde va esta confusión. - la voz calma de un guardia peligris se dejó escuchar.

-Yo también Chihiro pero es divertida la confusión. - Akashi sonrió calmo. -¿No crees?

-Difiero. - todos los presentes, a excepción de Akashi, Kuroko y el cachorro, seguían respirando agitados ante el susto. ¿Siempre hubo cuatro guardias? De donde salió ese chico que hasta sus mismos pares parecían sorprendidos de verlo.

.

-¿L-lo olvidaron? - cuestionaron al unísono. -¿Es eso posible?

-Apuesto que no notaron que estaba presente cuando llegaron. - hablo con una sonrisa el dueño de casa, mientras observaba a Tetsuya hacer lo mismo pero de una forma discreta hacia Chihiro. Le transmitía amor y comprensión en ese gesto. -Lo que se cuenta de boca en boca siempre termina distorsionado, si a ese le agregas la poca presencia de mi buen amigo, la historia termina siendo que Akashi Seijuro se casó con una sirena en vez de "un allegado, o uno de los guardias de..."

Todos dieron por cierto lo que Akashi les contaba, Kagami y Kise aún mucho más ya que Kuroko pasaba lo mismo en profundidad. Se sintieron apenados al no haber notado la ausencia del peliceleste de inmediato.

-Insisto, me parece gracioso. - sonrió complaciente el anfitrión.

-Gracioso. Quisiera verte en mi lugar. - refuto el guardia fantasma sobresaltando un poco a los presentes. ¿Tan rápido habían olvidado que estaba con ellos?

-Jamás ocurrirá, soy absoluto y por ende inolvidable. - aunque era un comentario bromista, el tono que usaba Akashi era retórico. Como si dijera un claro _atrévanse a negarlo_ , a los ahí presentes.

La charla parecía tan normal para todos, a pesar que tanto Aomine y Kasamatsu se aturdían cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra sirena como si hablaran del clima mismo.

-¿Que ocurre con esta gente? - se cuestionaron, sin poder evitar mirar al pelirrojo de menor estatura.

-Tetsuya no es el único de su raza. Sus dos acompañantes resaltan por su belleza exponiendo en parte su verdadera identidad, seguro fue un camino complicado. - Aomine y Kasamatsu se sobresaltaron ante tales palabras, encararon tanto a Kagami como a Kise con la duda en su mirada.

-Y-Yukiocchi, yo te lo dije. - hablo entrecortado el rubio, el pelinegro fruncio el ceño, es cierto que le había dicho pero lo había dado por loco e ignoro cada vez que decía algo respecto. ¿Como iba a creerle tal cosa?

-Eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad? - Kise volvió a interrogar, esperando que Kasamatsu le diera una señal que lo que habían iniciado a sentir no fuera a morir con esa verdad.

Aomine desistió de su interrogatorio silencioso puesto que Kagami ni siquiera lo miraba. -Esto no es verdad. - se repetía una y otra vez, en su cabeza.

.

Seguía siendo una verdad a medias lo que habían descubierto por boca de Akashi, no podía no ser real con tantas personas creyéndolo pero a la vez como creer tal cosa sin haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

Habían partido al día siguiente, Aomine no encontraba razón para seguir incordiando al dueño de esas tierras.

Su decisión de salir en busca de muchachos descarriados en parte había sido por diversión, es cierto que quería proteger a su gente pero la aventura siempre lo llamaba en sueños y ahora, se había topado con un ser que sólo existía en los libros de aventuras.

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo Kagami! - habló por fin en ese trayecto demasiado silencioso, Kasamatsu justamente pensaba lo mismo no podía ser real lo que ahora sabían.

-E-es verdad. - le respondió aún sin verlo. -Cuando lleguemos al mar lo verás, y podrás creer.

Y así sería, porque a pesar de que Akashi Seijuro dijera que sus palabras son absoluta y que su deber era ahora regresar a los sirénidos a su hogar, podrían declinar de la encomienda, pero ahí iban. Necesitaban realizarla.

.

 _-Kagami-kun, enserio me alegra volver a verte. - le sonrió afectuosamente a su amigo. El pelirrojo esquivo la mirada por vergüenza y en parte, enojo._

 _-Podías haberte despedido._

 _-Lo hice. - Kagami se quedó inmóvil recordando el momento exacto del que hablaba el peliceleste. -Comías._

 _-¡Ves, con razón no lo recuerdo! - el más bajo comenzó a reír. El mayor no recordaba haberlo escuchado hacerlo en algún momento._

 _-Enserio creí que estabas casado con ese loco._

 _-Akashi-kun es un buen amigo. - Kuroko lo miró. -Pero no podría estar con otro que no fuera Mayuzumi-kun. Él me entiende._

 _-¿Por qué tanta formalidad si es tu esposo?_

 _-No lo es aún. Estamos comprometidos, eso va primero. - el pelirrojo lo escuchaba atento, mientras le contaba como se había dado su relación._

 _En un momento Kagami se sintió realmente deseoso de experimentar lo que su amigo pero ni siquiera sabía si Aomine lo volvería hablar después de saber sobre su real forma._

 _-Entonces, ¿lo han hecho?_

 _-¿Ehhh? - se había distraído y ni siquiera había notado como llegaron a ese tema en la plática. El carmín apareció en el rostro de su amigo y Kuroko supo las respuestas de inmediato._

 _Desde que vio a su par lo noto renguear, trataba de no hacerlo pero ahí estaba ese pequeño detalle por el cual a él y su pareja los habían descubierto en su mentirilla por el pelirrojo de casa. De ahí que Mayuzumi quisiera su propio hogar._

 _-Kuroko, t-tu nariz. - el peliceleste se limpió la sangre que se le iba escurriendo. Eso de imaginar a su amigo y aquel moreno haciéndolo, para después pensar en lo que él pronto haría con su pareja era demasiado para él._

 _-Entonces, se quedarán. - habló teniendo en cuenta al rubio que seguía sobre el pelinegro en busca de una respuesta y no una evasiva._

 _-No lo creo. No sé lo que él sienta y ni siquiera sé si es amor, aun así sé que lo quiero. - murmuro bajito como si el mismo Aomine lo escuchara. -Tiene que ser recíproco._

El pelirrojo suspiro ante el recuerdo de la charla con su mejor amigo, Aomine se dio cuenta de su estado.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto serio. Kagami se encogió más entre sus brazos.

-¿Te interesa si no lo estoy?

-No seas tonto _Bakagami_ claro que sí. - colocó su rostro en el espacio del cuello y hombro.

-¿Bakagami?

-Te llama idiota. - mencionó desde el otro caballo Kasamatsu. -Tú puedes decirle _Ahomine_.

-¡Oi, no te metas Yukio! - le atacó a su amigo. -Tú tienes a la rubia pelea con ella.

-¡Siii, pelea conmigo Yukiocchi! - Kise se apretujo más al cuerpo del pelinegro, quien enternecido (a pesar de seguir con su ceño fruncido) decidió ya no seguir con esa fría indiferencia hacia el de orbes doradas.

Como antes de saber la verdad, cada par se enfrasco en lo que les concernía. Tal vez la pronta despedida les hizo creer sin la necesidad de ver.

-¿Tienes que irte? - le susurró Aomine al joven sirénido, su aliento chocando contra su oído lo hizo estremecer. El beso en la piel descubierta de su hombro lo dejo más descolocado y a la vez añorando más el quedarse con el moreno en tierra.

-Por ahora sí. - le respondió quedo, bajando la mirada. -P-pero puedes visitarme y cuando pueda salir de nuevo yo iré contigo. - Aomine no le negó nada, sería difícil por la distancia de la costa con sus tierras y los deberes que tenga como caballero, pero él se las ingeniaría para visitar a Kagami como pueda.

.

El sol comenzaba su descenso, y pronto la luna haría acto de presencia. Justo en ese momento, Kagami y Kise tendrían que regresar a profundidad.

-Que tonto, yo planeaba invitarte a mi hogar. - el pelirrojo sintió el escozor del llanto acercarse. -No podría quitarte esto.

-¡Maldito Ahomine! - lo abrazo. -¿Cómo dices estas cosas?

-Kagamicchi, es hora. - el rubio no quería interrumpir pero en vista que seguramente tendría que decir el conjuro por ambos, tenían que apresurarse.

.

- _Ya que mi corazón está en el océano y he encontrado lo perdido, pido regresar a mi hogar y nadar a profundidad_. - cada palabra al unísono para los humanos, fue como un balde de agua fría. No tenían ni idea de cómo Kuroko podía hacer su vida en tierra, si ellos supieran evitarían que ese par de chicos salieran de su vida.

Después de observar el mar alebrestarse, a los jóvenes caer sobre las rocas inconscientes y evitar esa necesidad de ir por ellos, el oleaje ascendió llevándoselos para enseguida serenarse como el cielo nocturno.

-Creí que mínimo, dirías adiós. - pensaba el moreno, sentado en las rocas. Kasamatsu lo observaba desde lejos, ambos necesitaban sopesar lo vivido.

Su mirada zafiro se agrando, la silueta que salió del agua se acomodó justo detrás suyo, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar lo tomó de los hombros echándolo para atrás, haciendo que cayera justo en los brazos de aquel ser.

-Kaga-gnh. - los fríos y tersos labios del pelirrojo no lo dejaron ni hablar. A pesar de la posición le respondió con anhelada pasión la caricia.

Después de unos momentos el aire le hizo falta al moreno, y a regañadientes se separó de los labios de su tritón.

-Bakagami, te ves como niña. - los ojos rubíes lo miraron con enojo, fue empujado con fuerza mientras el agredido planeaba sumergirse de nuevo. -¡No te vayas! No aún... - le susurró mientras tomaba su mano.

-Ahomine. - lo atacó el marino.

.

Delineaba con la mirada el rostro de Kagami, seguía siendo igual como en tierra a excepción de que en el lugar de las orejas tenía aletas, en los hombros y parte del cuello las escamas eran marcadas y en el torso eran notorias las branquias.

Tan absorto estaba en la magnífica creatura que no notaba lo que sus caricias le causaban al pelirrojo tritón. Cuando deseaba tocar el inicio de su llamativa cola, Kagami tomó sus manos impidiéndolo, el carmín en su rostro le dijo la razón.

-Eh, d-disculpa. - susurro el moreno. -Aunque, sería interesante. - no pudo seguir hablando al ser mojado con el agua del mar, Kagami estaba enfadado pero eso era ya parte de la extraña forma de interactuar entre ellos.

Observó cómo cerca de donde se encontraban, el otro par estaba en cierta forma igual que ellos aprovechando este singular encuentro de despedida. Con una sola mirada Aomine y Kasamatsu pactaron partir al amanecer.

En algún momento que no lograban recordar, se quedaron dormidos, y al despertar no encontraron cerca a sus amados seres, que seguro creyendo que sería muy difícil otra despedida se habían ido, así que decidieron imitarlos.

.

¡Dai-chaaan! - escucho el llamado de su amiga desde fuera de la casa, gruño en molestia intentando dormir de nuevo. Lo consiguió pero minutos después la pelirrosa se encontraba fuera de su cuarto. ¡Dai-chan! ¿No escuchas que te estoy llamado? Voy a pasar, espero estés cubierto.

Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que no trancó la puerta, pero el día anterior estaba agotado. Había puesto a trabajar como todos los días desde su regreso de Rakuzan, a todos los mocosos que le obedecieron y ahora estaban de nuevo con sus familias. Si querían que Touo prosperara tenían que hacerlo juntos. Por esa razón no entendía porque Satsuki lo molestaba tanto ¡y no lo dejaba descansar!

-Dai-chan, ¿me escuchaste?

-Eh, ajá sí. - mentía, confiando en que tal vez así se fuera.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! Me ignoraste, te dije que te vinieron a ver. No puedes hacer esperar a tan lindo joven. - el moreno enarco una ceja.

-Claro que puedo.

-¡Te estas portando como un niño! Pues... ¡Pues yo le haré plática a Kagamin!

-¿Kagami? - el moreno de incorporó de su cama y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo a la entrada de su hogar.

Al divisar al muchacho pelirrojo no se detuvo hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y sin saludar siquiera al otro par recién llegado, lo besó como diciéndole sin palabras lo complicado que será dejarlo ir de nuevo y Kagami de la misma forma trató de decirle que eso no sería necesario.

-Yukio. - llamó serio el rubio. -Tú no me recibiste así. - hizo una expresión desolada que fue borrada al ser jalado de sus ropas y luego sentir los labios del bajo en los suyos.

-No seas dramático. - le sonrió calmo mientras se llevaba al rubio donde la pelirrosa para explicarle mejor la situación que sorprendida veía. -También me alegra tenerte.

.

-Ao-mine. - lo separó como pudo de él. -Necesito respirar tonto.

-¿Ahora si necesitas respirar? - se burló, recordando uno de los últimos besos que compartió con Kagami, ese en el que él gustoso moriría asfixiado.

-Sí, necesito respirar, comer y todo lo que hagan. - se sonrojo con esto último.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-¿Cuánto tiempo me querrás? - el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kagami lo abrazo del cuello.

-¿Es enserio? - la sonrisa de su chico se ensancho a la par de la suya.

-Ya no le pertenezco al mar.

-Sino a mí. - lo abrazo posesivo, ya le explicaría después como está el asunto, ahora sólo quería sentirlo muy cerca suyo y así disfrutar cada porción de esa tersa piel del antaño ser marino.

.

Si le entregas tu corazón a un ser del mar y este te obsequia el suyo, el mismo mar dejará ir a su hijo, ya que habrá entendido que su lugar no es en las profundidades sino a lado del ser amado.

* * *

 _¡Y se acabó! Por fin terminaron de leer el presente para mi querida Dashi._

 _Quien sólo por y para ella escribiría una historia larga (al menos así lo es para mí que no estoy acostumbrada), de un AU caballeresco-fantástico, de tritones (siendo ella la mejor con el tema), con KiKasa y MayuKuro, ¡a que no esperaban este último! xD y con un Kagami que provocara que la pantera perdiera la cordura._

 _Nótese que soy muy mala eligiendo el tema indicado y por ello me lancé por todo lo que le gusta a Dashita aunqueee no haya sido nada navideño, lamento eso._

 _Aun así, ¡espero les gustara!_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer esta y todas mis ocurrencias pasadas!_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo 2O16! :)_


End file.
